Prior to the present invention, it was known from Canadian Patent Number 1,290,689 entitled High Oil Containing Anhydrous Foamable Composition, that high levels of petrolatum in mineral oil in combination with high levels of detergents, such as sodium cocoyl isethionate, overcomes the foam suppressing properties of the oil so as to provide an extremely functional, stable, good foaming in cosmetically attractive products.
The prior anhydrous foam oil systems require a high level of petrolatum and mineral oil in the range of 30 to 50 percent by weight, detergent sodium cocoyl isethionate in the level of 20 to 80 percent by weight and additives, such as glycerine, in the level of 0 to 10 percent by weight.
The present invention differs from the above composition in that we find high levels of glycerin in the range of 40 to 60 percent with oils and esters of petrolatum consistency in the range of 10 to 40 percent, sodium cocoyl isethionate at 10 to 19 percent and sodium lauryl sulfate in the range of 1 to 5 percent, provide an extremely functional, good consistency, foaming cleanser which is cosmetically elegant.
Another important discovery in our compositions is the effect of sodium lauryl sulfate on the consistency of the anhydrous foaming cream. Sodium lauryl sulfate at a level of 1 to 5 percent softens the cream consistency significantly with an optimum softening effect seen at the 3 percent level. This softening effect of sodium lauryl sulfate in the high level of glycerin, oils and esters of petrolatum consistency with low level of sodium cocoyl isethionate, permits the production of the cosmetically acceptable, soft creams. The processing of such soft creams is much easier during the manufacturing of such products.